


pure morning

by wetbreadstick (orphan_account)



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Facials, First Time, Kinda, M/M, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, souma asks and they give
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 19:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7727410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/wetbreadstick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Between them, Souma's weightless, separated from reality in the world between their bodies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	pure morning

**Author's Note:**

> _a friend in need's a friend indeed_   
>  _friend who'll tease is better_

"If it hurts, we'll stop." Keito reminds him, palms sliding down his ribs. Souma jerks forward into the touch, swallowing hard as his heart hammers in his ears.

"It doesn't," He finally manages, strangled, legs quaking as Kuro nudges a second finger in alongside the first, slow, smooth and twisting. "Please--" His voice pitches high, shaking, "Please - don't stop. " 

"But if it  _ does _ turn out to be too much," Kuro presses, a murmur just behind his ear, "just say the word." Keito offers a noise of agreement, and Souma lets his head fall back, heat dusting pink over his skin. Kuro's strong behind him, legs bracketing his own, fingers steady where they slowly push in and out. 

"It's not." Souma insists again, the skin of his stomach jumping as Keito's hands skim down to his thighs. "It's - " his breath hitches when Keito's hand moves again, knuckles brushing over his cock.  "It-it's--" The words come to a halt completely when Kuro crooks his fingers inside him, stretching, probing wide until they brush over a spot that make a dull ache spring to life. 

"It's...?" Keito echoes, and Souma hears a rumble of a laugh in Kuro's chest. "You need to speak clearly." 

"That's-- " Souma begins, words stopping with a groan as Kuro's finger press in again, deep, rubbing over the ache, and Keito takes him in hand, gentle. He swallows a choked noise, face hot, hips pushing forward into the unfamiliar sensation. "You're-- is this deliberate-- deliberate cruelty?" 

"That's a serious accusation," Keito reprimands, raising a brow even as Souma gasps and arches forward. "You'll need to put your complete trust in us for this." Kuro offers an affirming hum. "It was you who asked for this, after all. Isn't that right?" 

"Ye-- yes." Souma swallows hard again, eyes squeezing shut as embarrassment rolls through him. A whimper makes its way past clenched teeth as Keito's grip finally wraps firm around his cock, stroking in sure, even movements. The urge to push back onto Kuro's fingers overlaps the desire to buck up into Keito's hand, and he shudders, body jolting with indecision.

"Are my fingers too much?" Kuro prods, voice low against his ear, rumbling as his hand moves in steady thrusts. "How does it feel? Don't go quiet." 

"Open your eyes." Keito commands, words following Kuro's before Souma can respond. "Answer the question, please." There's the sound of a cap clicking open, and Souma jumps once more when Keito squeezes cool liquid onto his fingers, hand wrapping around and dragging sweet over the length of him. 

A tremor runs through him, body frozen with the pleasure from both ends - with Kuro fucking him with his fingers, with Keito pumping his cock in slow, measured movements.

" _ It feels good. _ " the words finally burst from him, heated and trembling, and an involuntary whine leaves him when Kuro pushes a kiss to his cheek, praising. " _ Please  _ \- I beg you, don't-- torment me." 

"Torment?" Keito echoes with a laugh. "Hardly. You seem to be thoroughly enjoying it, as it is." When he squeezes, grip tightening over slick flesh, Souma yelps involuntarily, hips bucking forward in a jolting movement. Pleasure flashes lightning-quick over his nerves, white behind his eyes, and without thinking he pushes forward into Keito's hand.

"Please," Souma says again, pleading, voice cracking in the middle of the word. Kuro scissors his fingers again, bending and stroking steady inside him, and the low ache in his stomach changes from dull discomfort to a distant, throbbing pleasure. "Ha--Hasumi-dono. Kiryu- _dono--_ "

"I don't think now is the time for formalities," Keito's voice drops to a murmur, breath skittering warm over Souma's skin as he leans in close. Souma shudders, eyes squeezing closed as Kuro's other hand comes up to grip firm at the jut of his hip, face flushing in response to the heat resulting from their proximity.

Slowly, Kuro withdraws his fingers, leaving Souma acutely aware of a sudden sense of loss, and he swallows at the pang of emptiness. Keito moves in front of him once more, and he's distracted by the shift of fabric before Keito presses a kiss to his mouth. He jumps once more, mouth half-opening in surprise, exhaling a tiny gasp when teeth nip into the plush of his lower lip. 

"Are you ready for it?" Kuro asks from behind him, rumbling and out of sight. Souma's breath hitches against Keito's kiss, a bolt of heated anxiety making him shiver, and he stammers out a noise when Keito's hand comes up to brush his bangs off his forehead.

"Yes," Souma manages somehow, strangled, dizzy with the heat of Keito's mouth and the feel of fingers stroking through his hair. "Y--es." He's stumbling out the word again when he feels Kuro shift, pulling Souma's hips back steady, chest flush and firm up against his back. 

"Kanzaki," Keito says, dragging Souma's attention back to him once more. His fingers tighten in Souma's hair, fingertips digging into his scalp. The pressure stings, and his skin prickles once more, a little shiver running through him when Keito moves to mouth down his jaw. "Your hands-- move them to me. Don't hold your arms so stiff by your sides." 

A flash of embarrassment runs through Souma, darkening the flush on his face, and he fumbles to curl his hands into the loose fabric of Keito's shirt. There's hesitation in the movement, cautious of such informality, but the thought is wiped away when Kuro's lips brush behind his ear once more. 

"Relax." It's nearly a growl, Kuro's voice low and gravelly. "I'm putting it in."

Before Souma can react, another bolt of electric anxiety stopping his breath, Keito kisses him again. It's overbearing this time, wet and insistent, and Souma reels with a moan - Keito licking into his mouth is dizzying, overwhelming, and heat creeps up the back of his neck when Keito gives his hair a firm tug. 

Through the haze, he feels Kuro move, then the rough pads of his fingers digging into his hip once more - then the blunt head of his cock nudges up close, hot, before he's pushing in at an agonizingly slow pace.  Souma's mind blanks - his mouth falls open against Keito's, all the breath punched out of his lungs, heart skipping a beat at the slow stretch and burn. It's thick, hot when it pushes him open, foreign in the way it makes his eyes water. 

"Kanzaki." Keito says again, murmured against the corner of his mouth. "Speak to us. Does it hurt?" His hand moves down, slides to fist Souma's cock again, an even, warm pace. Souma's fingers tighten in Keito's shirt, knuckles whitening, static buzzing in his ears at the burst of pleasure that nearly overrides Kuro finally bottoming out inside him.

It hurts. It hurts in a dull way, a slow ache building heat through his hips and stomach, and Souma's thighs tremble as his mind tries to catch up with the sudden fullness of Kuro's cock inside him.

"It's," he manages, voice breathless and slurring, "it's-- n-o, it doesn't." The word trails off into a gasp when Kuro moves his hips, pushing deeper inside - pain trembles through him once more, fading off into ripples of discomfort. "But-- pl-ease, give me a moment ."

"Of course." Kuro says, hushed, pushing a kiss behind his ear. Keito murmurs a sound of agreement, stroking over Souma's cock in smooth movements, and Souma lets his head tip back with a shaky moan. 

"Are you comfortable on your knees like this?" Keito asks, almost businesslike, but there's a breathlessness to his words Souma's never heard before. Between Kuro pressed up tight behind him and Keito breathing the same air in front of him, he feels weightless, separated from reality in the world between their bodies. 

"Yes." Souma says again, hoarse, breathing in shuddery and deep in an effort to calm his racing heart. For a moment, there's silence, Kuro's kisses gentle over the side of his jaw and throat while Keito's hand works over his half-hard cock. 

Slowly, increment by increment, the overwhelming discomfort fades in waves, replaced with the soreness of his throat and dull twinges in the pit of his stomach. As the sensation of fullness ceases burning, it brings a curious feeling of satisfaction, and his cock twitches in Keito's hand as pleasure sparks to life over his nerves.

When he arches forward into the touch again, a slow whine spilling out of him, Kuro pulls his hips back to keep him still. An ' _ ah! _ ' leaves his mouth before he can help it, surprised and shaking, and he feels Kuro's mouth curve into a smile against his skin. 

"I'm going to move," Kuro says, and it's raw, neatly possessive where his hands keep Souma still and close. "Lean down forward onto your elbows. There, that's it." He praises as Souma complies slowly, aching as he lowers himself to his hands and knees both. 

Keito pulls his hand back, moving out of the way, and Souma's heart jumps into his throat with anticipation. The air is cold against his skin, and he lets his head drop forward, shoulders and neck burning. 

"Do you feel it?" Keito murmurs, suddenly close once more, hovering down at his level. Souma jumps, stiffening when Kuro's hand slides down over his side, moving palm-flat over his stomach. "Is it how you imagined?" 

Souma opens his mouth to answer, lips trembling, but then Kuro's hand  _ presses _ against his stomach, firm, and the throbbing bursts into a steady ache throughout his body. 

The heat that builds in his throat chokes him speechless, cock leaking clear as he clenches down, involuntarily -  _ Kuro-dono's inside of me, _ he thinks, hazy, and his knees go weak as heat flows molten through him. Before he can speak, Kuro begins to move in and out of him in tiny thrusts, and electricity skitters to life inside him once more. Every movement pushes the same heat through him, thrusts sending the ache from his core rolling through his body.

"Look up," He hears Keito say, and he lifts his head, heavy, to see Keito kneeling in front of him. Kuro's hands are firm on his hips, pulling him back to meet each slow thrust, and his head almost falls again as the sudden pleasure of it washes over him in waves. Keito's hand moves to his face, however, and arousal clenches tight in his stomach when his hand comes to grab his chin and jaw, forcing his head to tilt upwards.

"I'm going to move faster," Kuro warns from behind, and then he does - pulls out all the way, then thrusts back in  - again, again, until he's fucking him in strong, smooth strokes that make Souma's eyes water. 

"I want you to use your mouth," Keito says, and Souma chokes on a moan, "Do you think you can do that?" His grip tightens, a grounding sensation in the mind-numbing weightlessness that comes with Kuro's thrusts.

"I," Souma's voice shakes, voice hiccupping every time Kuro thrusts into him, "I w--ill try." Keito offers a pleased noise, and a hand finds its way into Souma's hair, the other moving to pop the button and tug down the zipper of his pants. Souma's head spins again when he pushes the fabric aside, fingers wrapping around his own cock, groaning low in the back of his throat as he pumps himself steady and slow.

"Open," He says, and Souma opens his mouth without thinking, obedient - as Keito's hand moves, thumb stroking over his lower lip, he shudders, overcome by the intensity of Keito's gaze and the growing strength of Kuro's thrusts both. 

Souma's hyperaware of his own gasping breath, the sticky slap of skin on skin, the sting when Kuro's nails dig into his hips - When Keito pries his mouth open wide, he whines, noise pushed from his throat without thought.  Heat flares anew to the pit of his stomach, attention slipping to where Keito shifts close, holding his head - slowly, eyes on Souma's face, he pushes the head of his dick past Souma's lips, past teeth and dragging over his tongue. Almost immediately, Souma gags - the sensation is acutely unfamiliar, uncomfortable, jaw already aching from being pried open. 

Keito manages a laugh, somehow, strangled as he stops his movement. Souma's eyes water, Keito's cock thick and keeping his mouth open wide - humiliation goes hot in his chest at the thought of accidentally biting down, accentuated by another flare of arousal when Kuro thrusts into him particularly hard.

"Don't choke." Kuro says from behind, sudden, a grunt following when Souma pushes back onto him. The same ache Kuro's fingers had brought builds once again, and he huffs out little breaths through his nose, petering out into little whimpers every time Kuro jerks into him. 

"Easier said than done," Keito supplies an answer, watching Souma with hooded eyes. "Too much too soon, then?" With a slow groan, he pulls back, a string of saliva snapping and dripping down his fingers as he leaves Souma's mouth empty once more.

"I’m sor--  _ ah! _ "  The apology is cut in half in Souma's mouth when Kuro snaps his hips forward, burying himself deep, and Souma's back arches hard as pleasure bursts behind his eyes.

"Next time." Keito reassures him, eyes knowing, voice heavy and breathless as he moves to jerk himself off in quick, wet movements. "Keep your mouth open," He continues, and heat thrills through Souma once more - his mouth stays open, body jerky with every one of Kuro's thrusts, cock bobbing heavy and hard between his legs as Keito strokes himself off in front of his mouth. 

"Do you want that?" Kuro asks, sounding almost out of breath. "Both of us at once? Do you think you could take it?" The words blaze a trail of lava straight through Souma's stomach, and his legs shake with momentary weakness, a helpless moan escaping him in response. 

"That  _ is _ what he wanted," Keito reminds him, groaning, eyelids fluttering briefly. "But-- next time. There’s no sense in pushing him too hard now." His words trail off into a shuddering gasp, hand stuttering where it moves sloppy over his dick. Souma's eyes feel heavy, little tremors running through his entire body - he almost collapses forward, near overwhelmed with the arousal snapping in bursts through him. "Close your eyes," Keito orders, sudden, and Souma obeys without thinking - mouth open, eyes closed, heat flooding through him as he listens to Keito gasp out his pleasure.

There's no warning - a groan, and then Souma jerks when something hot and sticky stripes over his cheeks and mouth. Without knowing why, his hips buck forward, a desperate noise leaving him when he feels it drip down his cheek, and Keito utters a breathless murmur of approval. Souma feels the bed dip as he moves, and then Keito's wiping the cum of his face with a tissue. It's wet, and kind of gross, but pleasure flushes over his skin nonetheless. 

"My apologies," Keito says, sounding less winded, "you can open your eyes now." When Souma does, eyelashes fluttering, Keito's already buttoned his slacks back up, composed once more. "You're doing well," He praises, settling down onto his knees, "Your stamina is impressive. Don't you think so, Kiryu-kun?"

Kuro offers a grunt, pace slowing. "It's not like we've been touching him." He points out, "He's not gonna cum just from _this_ his first time." He accentuates his point with a sharp thrust, and Souma jerks, stars bursting behind his eyes. 

"Hm," Keito answers, mild, moving to Souma's side once more. "We can try." 

Souma's face burns at that, the meaning not lost on him, and he feels his stomach twist with anticipation. He's taken by surprise when he feels Kuro stop entirely, leaning over his back, and then his hands coming to encircle his wrists.

"Hang on," Kuro says, and Souma gasps with surprise as Kuro pulls, yanking his wrists up and behind him, arms pulled tight. His stomach trembles - like this, he's only held up by his knees and Kuro's grip on his wrists, and weightlessness assaults him once more.

"Good?" Keito asks, tracing a finger down the new arch of Souma's spine, and he nods shakily as a tremor runs through his body. "Good."

As Keito finishes speaking, without warning, Kuro pulls Souma's arms back hard and drives into him, deep, pace suddenly fast and unrelenting.

" _ Oh-- _ " The word is pushed from Souma's mouth as his mind races to catch up with what's happening, so smoothly, so rapidly, draining coherence out of him with every thrust. "O-oh--  _ AH! _ " It changes to a shout, hoarse, back arching hard when Kuro slams into the same spot that makes heat flood in his stomach. 

Somehow, he feels Keito's hand come to comb through his hair again, blood roaring in his ears - Kuro's thrusts are fast, thorough, driving deep and hard every time. There's static rolling along his skin, blocking out the sound of his own hoarse breathing, echoing alongside the _smack_ of Kuro's hips as he slams into him.  It's mind-numbing, the sensation of being filled again and again, and his eyelids flutter as the ache behind his navel builds higher and higher. The sounds spilling from his own mouth don't sound like his - they're senseless, loud, high gasps connected by breathless whines.

"Kanzaki," Souma jolts as Keito's voice sounds next to his ear, and his gaze flicks over, heated. Keito smiles, benign, before Souma feels his hand brush over his cock again - his legs go weak, and he sags forward, breath escaping in a _whoosh_ when Keito begins to stroke him warm and steady again. "Do you want to come?"

Kuro yanks hard on his arms forcing a sharper arch, and Souma yelps as he changes the angle, blurting a smear of sticky precum into Keito's hand. Pressure pounds through his body, stronger, and under their touches he feels something wind together tighter and tighter in his gut.

"Yes," He gasps out, head tipping forward. "Yes -  _ please. _ " There's no energy left in him to feel ashamed of his begging, thoughts replaced only with his impending orgasm. "Ah-- I--  _ oh! _ " Again he yelps, pleasure white hot behind his eyes as Kuro somehow ramps up the pace and slams into him harder.

"Go on," Kuro growls, breathless. "Don't hold yourself back." Souma's mouth falls open, wet, as Kuro's words burn through him - he's dizzy, wrapped up in the pleasure that curls tight through his whole body.  Another thrust, then another, and Souma's ears ring as Keito strokes him fast and wet - the heat coils tighter until it snaps, stringing down his spine, and he comes with a shout that brings tears to his eyes.

His hips buck forward, erratic and jerky, cum striping white over Keito's fingers - Kuro fucks him through it, strong, and Souma whimpers as the waves of pleasure edge into overstimulated pain.  

Slowly, it fades, and Souma rides it out with wordless pleas, sensitivity prickling to life under his skin. He can't hold his gasps back, harsh where they rasp from the back of his throat, and his teary gaze sticks to Keito when he moves close.

"You're almost done," Keito says, smile quirking the corner of his mouth. "Clean this off, if you would." He lifts his hand, showing it to Souma, his cum dripping slowly down his fingers.

Souma's stomach pitches, both from the continued sensation of Kuro pounding into him and the sight of his own mess on Keito's hand. When he opens his mouth, shaky, Keito pushes his fingers in past his lips. It's foreign, and his eyes water once more - but obedient, he licks at his fingers, cum smearing against his tongue.

"’m close," Kuro warns from behind, a grunt, hands grabbing bruises into Souma's wrists. Souma lurches forward, body jolting with every thrust, and keens in the back of his throat. Mindless, he laps at Keito's fingers, tongue swirling around his fingertips and down to his palm.

Kuro's hips speed, then stutter, and Souma gasps in dizzied pain as discomfort spreads through him - Keito hums out a noise, fingers pressing against his tongue, and Kuro jerks into him with a groan. One final thrust has him yanking Souma back onto his cock, and he holds him there, fingers twitching as he growls out his orgasm. 

Immediately, the sensations catch up with Souma: exhaustion, tingling sensitivity, and a distinct sense of satisfaction, and Kuro releases his wrists as he sags boneless onto the mattress below. The sheets catch the heat of his own breath, pressing it back against his cheek, and Keito pulls his fingers back as his shoulders shutter, mouth still open as he pulls in breaths.

"You alright?" Kuro asks, grip loosening as he slowly, slowly pulls out - Souma shutters as he does, clenching down, the sense of emptiness rolling through his body.

"--yes." Souma manages, voice nearly gone, feeling like a broken record. "Thank you. _Thank you._ "

Keito laughs, bringing his hand to stroke through Souma's hair once more. Behind him, Kuro places a palm against the base of his spine.

"No need to thank us," Keito says, soft, as Souma's eyes drift to half-closed. "Should you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask."

**Author's Note:**

> there is a significant lack of souma content, which i hope will change at some point  
> i like to think these two would take good care of him.. and tease a little, but who wouldn't
> 
> a big thank u to anne for transcribing 14 pages of my shitty handwriting and gently editing my run-on sentences
> 
> thanks for reading!
> 
> twitter @ wetbreadstick


End file.
